Law enforcement motorcycle officers often employ communications systems designed for their needs. In the spectrum of motor vehicle passenger safety, motorcycles are some of the most dangerous vehicles on the road. This danger only increases when a motorcycle rider takes his/her hands off of the handlebars to use a communications device. When you apply this to the job of a law enforcement motorcycle officer, the risk of injury only increases because officers are constantly using communication devices while riding. Enabling riders to keep their hands on the handlebars while riding is an important safety requirement. Moreover, many jurisdictions require by law that motorcyclists keep both hands on the handlebars.
Law enforcement motorcycles have a number of different radio configurations which can include a combination of portable radios and mobile radios. A large number of departments only ride with portable radios. The portable two-way radio is typically worn on the officer's belt and is typically low power with its transceiver having between 3 and 5 watts of power. Portable radios work well in situations where the patrol area is limited, the geographical features of the area are fairly flat, and a good repeater network is installed.
In addition, often a public address (PA) system is installed on the motorcycle. Through a loudspeaker, this system is used to audibly broadcast instructions or information to violators or the general public in a limited area.
Since 1970, there have been a number of offerings in the marketplace to allow motorcycle officers the ability to operate their portable radios without having to take their hands off the handlebars.
These offerings typically include additional equipment on a motorcycle, such as a radio push-to-talk (PTT) button mounted on the handlebar. Pressing the PTT keys the radio and allows the officer to transmit communication. For the PA system, an additional button is also mounted on the handlebar which, when pressed, broadcasts the officer's speech over the PA system.
On the officer, these offerings typically include a boom microphone and speakers that are mounted on/in the helmet.
In between the motorcycle and officer, historically, a wire with a quick release connector has been used to connect the officer-worn equipment to bike-mounted equipment. This wire carries an electrical signal from the handlebar to the portable radio signaling that the radio should transmit.
Others have invented wireless interfaces between communication devices and riders, but the systems of this disclosure are advantageous because they may include some or all of the following features: (a) operate solely off of the motorcycle battery and the portable radio battery. No additional batteries are required. (b) Do not require a rider to pair or sync his on-person equipment with the equipment on the motorcycle. (c) Have no locking connectors which greatly increases rider safety. (d) Have sidetone audio which increases the ease of communication for the rider. (e) Have automatic gain control which allows the operator to control volume peaks. (f) Are easy to install.